


Conversations

by JamiAlexandra7



Series: fem!Parentlock [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 4 + 1 format, Discussion of parenting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femlock, Fluff, Jo is a bit of a worrywort, Johnlock Roulette, Parentlock, Past Drug Addiction, planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7148975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamiAlexandra7/pseuds/JamiAlexandra7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night after a case involving a kidnapping ring, Sherlock brings up the subject of having children. A series of conversations follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1.

“Johanna?” Sherlock asked quietly. The two of them were curled up together in bed after a long, complicated case involving a kidnapping ring.

“Hmm?”

“Have you ever thought about, um, having children?”

Jo moved her hand from where it had been resting on Sherlock’s stomach, tugging gently on her shoulder. Sherlock rolled over to face her, still pressed close.

“Well, I mean, I think most little girls dream of growing up, getting married, and having a baby,” Jo answered, a bit awkwardly.

“Obviously, yes, it's hard not to when everyone insists on buying you baby dolls,” Sherlock said, making a small, dismissive gesture under the blankets. “But I mean, more recently. As an adult, have you ever… thought about it?”

“I suppose I have, a bit. Just. Um. Just in passing.” It wasn’t entirely true. Jo had always at least sort of wanted kids, always thought she’d have them eventually. Not knowing how Sherlock felt about the issue, however, Jo had kept those thoughts to herself.

Sherlock hummed thoughtfully but didn’t answer. Assuming she was thinking of a response or another question, Jo stayed quiet, waiting. Minutes ticked by slowly, and soon Jo heard Sherlock’s breathing slow and felt it turn into sleepy, snuffly puffs against her neck. Jo smiled softly and snuggled closer to her, hitching the duvet up further over her shoulder, and was asleep within moments.  

 

2.

The subject didn't come up again for nearly a month. In fact, Jo had almost forgotten about it, until Sherlock suddenly reopened the discussion one night over dinner at Angelo’s.

“Have you given it any more thought, then?”

“Any more thought to what, love?” ask Jo, who by this point was more than used to coming into a conversation halfway though.

“Children.”

Jo inhaled sharply and choked on her wine; Sherlock leaned over and thumped her on the back until her coughing subsided. “That doesn’t actually work, you know,” Jo informed her once she’d caught her breath.

“Yes, well. Anyway, have you thought about it?” Sherlock persisted.

“I have a bit,” Jo admitted. “I was wondering, though, what _you_ thought about it. Why the interest, all of a sudden?”

Sherlock blushed slightly, looking caught off guard by having the question turned back at her. “After the, um, the kidnapping case a few weeks ago, I started wondering. And while I’d always suspected you wanted children - the way you talk about younger patients at the surgery is clear enough - that case confirmed it. Which started _me_ thinking about it, and I thought… It would be so _interesting_ , to watch such a tiny creature develop into a person with opinions and ideas. A brand new mind, a new _life_ , to shape and influence and teach any way we wanted to.”

“Sherlock…” Jo started, hesitantly, “a baby isn’t a science experiment, love. It’s a permanent decision. It’s not something we can change our minds about, when they’re two months old and screaming and you haven’t slept properly in over a week. A baby isn’t something you can get bored of and abandon.”

“I _know_ that,” Sherlock protested, “and I wouldn’t get bored of it, or abandon it. It’d be interesting, yes, but more than that. It’d be a new _life_ , one that we created, together. I just - I think that would be sort of amazing, don’t you?”

Jo grinned at her, enchanted. “You don't fool me, Sherlock Holmes. You're a sentimental sod under all that.”

Sherlock’s blush deepened and she pretended to glare at Jo, but she looked pleased anyway. “Shut up,” she told her, but there was no heat or force behind it.

“Have you always wanted kids, bee?” Jo asked, her voice soft and fond.

Sherlock looked down at the table, fiddling with her wedding ring. When she didn't answer or look up, Jo reached out and stilled her hands, holding them gently between her own. “You can tell me,” she said, “I won't laugh at you.”

“I… not always, no. When I was younger, I did. But I never thought, after university and -” Sherlock cut herself off and sighed. “I just never thought I could. Between the drugs and being gay, I just… I never thought it was something I could have.”

Jo lifted Sherlock’s hands to her mouth and kissed them. “It’s a big decision, love. But we’ll talk about it, alright? I’m not saying no.”

“Thank you,” Sherlock said, smiling shyly. She gently disentangled one of her hands to pick her fork back up, but didn’t let go of the Jo’s other hand until they’d both finished their meals.

 

3.

Sherlock came home from Bart’s one day a few weeks later to find Jo sitting at the kitchen table, surrounded by chemistry detritus and computer print-outs, sipping a cup of tea and looking very, very serious.

Jo looked up at Sherlock, who’d hesitated in the doorway with her scarf halfway off, and sort of grinned. She looked excited and terrified at the same time, which should have made Sherlock nervous but instead sent a little thrill through her stomach.

“Hello,” Sherlock said cautiously. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I’ve been doing some thinking,” Jo informed her, trying to look serious despite the smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

“About what?”

“About us. And about babies. And, well, about how the idea of _babies_ fits into the idea of _us_.”

“You have?”

“Uh huh. And I’ve been doing some research -” Jo gestured to the papers and notes scattered on the table “- and asking around, and…”

“And?” Sherlock prompted, tentatively hopeful.

“And,” said Jo, walking over to Sherlock and taking her hands, “I think if you’re really serious about wanting to start a family, then… I think it’s a great idea.”

“You do? Really?” Sherlock looked hesitant, despite it having been her idea in the first place.

“Really. I think it’d be amazing, like you said, to watch a tiny person grow up. And I think you’d be an amazing mother.” She squeezed Sherlock’s hands again, wanting to banish the uncertainty she could see in her eyes.

“You really think so?”

“Yeah, bee, I really think so. I think you’ll be incredible.” Jo laid one hand on her cheek and kissed her gently, then pulled back and smiled at her.

“We’re really gonna do this?”

“What do you think, hm? You wanna give it a go?”

Sherlock nodded silently, blinking back tears and looking more than a little overwhelmed, but smiling. Beaming, in fact.

“Yeah?” Jo ducked slightly to meet Sherlock’s eyes.

“Yeah,” Sherlock agreed, her voice barely above a whisper.

“Okay,” Jo agreed breathlessly. She cupped Sherlock’s face in her hands and kissed her soundly, brushing a stray tear off her cheek. “Okay. Let’s. Heh. Let’s do it, bee.”

Sherlock grinned and kissed her again.

 

4.

“So we’re really gonna do this, huh?”

Even though they’d decided nearly a week before that they wanted to start a family, they’re hadn’t been any more discussion. There hadn't been time, between Jo's shifts at the A&E and a serial killer case that had kept them running around London at all hours.

“Do what?” Sherlock asked, her voice muffled in Jo’s shoulder and sounding half-asleep.

“Nothing, love,” Jo said fondly, smoothing a hand over her hair. “Go back to sleep.”

“Mmm, no, I’m awake. What are we doing?”

Jo laughed quietly and pressed a kiss into Sherlock’s hair. “We’re having a baby, sleepyhead.”

Sherlock blinked herself awake and smiled sleepily at Jo. “Oh. Yes. I think it should be you who carries, at least the first one.”

“You don’t want to?”

“No, I do. But - and please don’t get mad - you’re older than I am, so it makes sense. If we have another, I’ll carry then, maybe.”

“Okay, bee. That works for me.”

“It does? It’s kind of a big decision to make at one in the morning.” Sherlock suddenly looked a bit uncertain.

“I mean, I definitely think we should talk about it again when you’re more awake,” Jo agreed, “but to tell you the truth, I was sort of hoping that I’d be the one carrying the baby.”

“And _I_ want to be able to take care of you,” Sherlock said, snuggling impossibly closer. “So I guess that’s settled. We really are having a baby.”

Jo kissed the top of her head. “We really are.”

 

+1

Sherlock and Jo showed up in Mycroft’s office at the Diogenes Club, unannounced, a few days later. Mycroft had obviously been expecting them, if the tea service and tray of biscuits sitting on his desk were any indication.

The intercom on Mycroft’s desk buzzed at exactly the same time that the door shut behind them.

“Sir, your sister is -”

“Here, yes. Thank you, Anthea.” Mycroft gestured to the chairs across from him, and Sherlock and Jo sat wordlessly.

After an awkwardly long pause, Mycroft gestured towards the tea tray. “I’ll be Mother, shall I?”

Still without saying anything, Sherlock and Jo accepted the cups of tea Mycroft handed them. There was another long, uncomfortable silence while the three of them sipped at their tea.

Eventually Jo shifted in her seat and opened her mouth, but she closed it again without saying anything, looking uncomfortable.

Sherlock took her hand and squeezed, attempting to telegraph _calm_ despite her own nervousness. “I assume that you already know why we’re here, Mycroft?”

“I have some idea, yes.”

“Still monitoring our internet history, then?” Jo said, trying for a joke. It didn’t work, her voice too shaky with nerves for it to be funny.

Sherlock squeezed her hand again without looking up from her phone, which she was tapping at one-handed. “We’re not merely here on a social call, Mycroft, as you are clearly already aware. I’m forwarding you a contract now, which we can discuss. I’m sure you’ll find that it is very thorough.”

“A contract?” Jo asked, surprised out of her nervousness. “I think you’re getting a bit ahead of yourself, there, bee. He hasn’t even said yes yet.”

“He’ll catch up,” Sherlock said, waving a dismissive hand. “At any rate, it’ll keep him quiet long enough for us to discuss things properly, rather than having to listen to him domineering the conversation.”

Mycroft, having already scanned the first few pages of the contract, interrupted. “I will, of course, be happy to assist the two of you in any way possible. I don’t believe you will require legal assistance as you are not planning to adopt, but it, as well as financial assistance and referrals to top medical practitioners, are at your disposal.”

“Thank you, Mycroft,” Jo said earnestly. “You have no idea how much this means to us. Having a known donor - especially one so closely related - is a relief. And, if we’re really lucky, the baby will look like Sherlock.” She smiled, soft and fond, at Sherlock, who turned pink and ducked her head.

“You do understand that you won’t _legally_ be the child’s father, Mycroft?” Sherlock asked once the blush had faded out of her cheeks. “You won’t be able to influence or manipulate their schooling or what have you, unless we ask you for advice. And you don’t have a claim to custody.”

“Of course, sister dear,” Mycroft answered smoothly. “That is the point of a donor contract, is it not?”

“Quite.”

“So that’s a yes, then?” Jo asked, wanting verbal confirmation before she let herself get excited about it.

“That’s a yes,” Mycroft confirmed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more details get hammered out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't turn out at all the way I was expecting it to, but I'm rather pleased with it.

“Sherlock?” Jo looked up from the stack of mail she was sifting through - bills, junk mail, and more bills - to where Sherlock was fiddling with an experiment. 

“Hmm?”

“I was thinking - Where are we going to put a baby? This flat is cluttered enough as it is, and with you using the kitchen as a lab and… God, we’re going to have so much baby-proofing to do.”

Sherlock looked up from her experiment then. She looked intently at Jo for a moment, and Jo knew she was reading all of her worries and uncertainties on her, as easy as breathing.  Even after having been together for so long, having those strange, beautiful eyes focused so intently on her made Jo’s heart flutter. 

“I was thinking we could redecorate your old bedroom as a nursery,” Sherlock said casually, shrugging one thin shoulder. “And we could make the kitchen in C into a lab for me. I agree that it would be a bad idea to continue to do experiments here, especially once the baby can walk.”

Sherlock stood up, rounding the table to lean over Jo’s shoulder and gently taking the stack of bills out her her hands. “Also,” she continued, “I know you’re worried about how much this is all going to cost -”

“Well, yeah,” Jo cut her off, “especially if you want to redo the kitchen in C to make it a proper lab. It’ll cost a bloody fortune!”

“Possibly.” Sherlock agreed. “But you don’t have to worry about it. I have access to my trust fund, now that we’re married. And Mycroft will ensure everything goes smoothly with permits and contractors and any other legalities, so there won’t be any legal fees. We’ll manage. Money isn’t an issue, Jo.”

“What about college, then? Or uni? And what if we decide to have more than one? We didn’t really talk about any of this when we decided to start trying… There’s so much to plan for!”

“Mycroft,” Sherlock informed her simply, kissing her temple. “Anything we can’t sort out on our own, he can help us with. And I’ve just told you, money isn’t an issue, weren’t you listening?”

Jo laughed quietly and threaded her fingers into the curls at the nape of Sherlock’s neck. “You hate asking your brother for help.”

“This is for you - and for the baby - as much as it is for me. And there isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you.” Sherlock’s voice had been solemn, but then lightened abruptly as she continued. “Besides, Mycroft will take any opportunity to spoil the baby, if we let him. It won’t be a problem.”

Jo turned around in her seat and kissed her soundly. “I should know better by now than to be surprised when you say something sweet like that, but I always am.”

Sherlock kissed her back for a moment, then pulled away and grinned mischievously. “Does this mean I can have my lab?”

Jo rolled her eyes, but smiled fondly. “We’ll talk to Mrs Hudson about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's proofread/commented/listened to me ramble about this project!! 
> 
> I'm marking this work complete for now, but I may end up writing a little bit more for it. For now, though, it's complete because I want to continue on to other drafts I have going for this series :)

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
